Synthetic turf has been installed for decades as the playing surface for sports fields, including football, baseball and soccer fields. More recently, it has been used as an alternative to natural grass at playgrounds and residential homes and commercial buildings. Synthetic turf today generally comprises upstanding fibers or ribbons extending from a backing. The upstanding fibers resemble grass and the backing holds the fibers in place. In most modern synthetic turf systems, an infill is disposed between the upstanding fibers. The infill can include sand, rubber and/or other particles, depending on the performance characteristics desired.
In 1998 there were about 80 synthetic turf sports fields installed in the United States. By 2008, that number had risen to over 1,200. But synthetic turf has a limited useful life. For example, synthetic turf sports fields have a typical lifespan of from about 8 to about 12 years.